Awkward
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Seharusnya misi sederhana ini sudah selesai, jika Tenten tidak mengalami hari pertama datang bulan./ "Pakai ini, mungkin bisa membantumu untuk sementara."/ Rasanya Tenten tidak sanggup bertemu dengan Neji lagi./ Missing scene episode 184 Naruto Shippuden, canon-setting.


Keranjingan pair NejiTen lagi akhir-akhir ini, mereka pantas untuk dikasih banyak cinta :')

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Summary:** Seharusnya misi sederhana ini sudah selesai, jika Tenten tidak mengalami hari pertama datang bulan.

* * *

 **Awkward**

.

a NejiTen fanfiction

* * *

"Yosh! Semua senjata yang dipesan, sudah kita dapatkan, Neji!

Suara Tenten memecah keheningan ketika keduanya telah melewati jembatan dari tempat Iō, pembuat senjata ninja. Sang rekan kemudian mengangguk sebagai respons. Ini adalah misi sederhana yang diberikan _godaime hokage_ Tsunade setelah serangan Pain ke Konoha beberapa waktu lalu.

Gulungan yang dibawa Tenten sudah terisi penuh dengan senjata-senjata itu sekarang, mereka hanya perlu kembali ke desa, melapor pada Tsunade, menyerahkan gulungan berisi senjata, dan misi pun selesai.

Akan tetapi, rupanya tidak sesederhana itu.

Wajah Tenten memucat ketika dirasakannya ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya kali ini, perutnya menjadi mulas, namun bukan ingin buang air. Garis-garis biru imajiner nampak pada wajahnya ketika ingat tanggal berapa sekarang.

' _Tidak kali ini, kumohon,'_ batinnya berkata.

Tapi terlambat, bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah merasa basah sekarang. Gadis itu seketika terduduk di tanah sembari memegangi perutnya sembari meringis pelan. Membuat Neji terlihat cemas dan refleks mendekati rekan perempuannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tenten?"

Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya kepada Neji. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apakah Neji akan percaya kalau ia sakit perut biasa? Atau sebaiknya ia jujur saja? _Toh_ Neji juga sudah remaja dan tidak bodoh untuk dapat mengerti.

Tenten menggeleng cepat, walau bagaimanapun Neji itu laki-laki. Terlalu memalukan untuknya jika ia berkata terang-terangan, bukan?

Keringat dingin muncul dari sisi pelipis si gadis spesialis senjata, sepertinya ia merasakan di bawah sana malah menambah keruh suasana.

' _Oh tidak, kenapa keluar semakin banyak?'_

Alis Neji bertaut pertanda kecemasannya, pemuda itu memegang bahu Tenten seraya berkata, "Tenten?! Apa kau sakit?"

Sementara yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan. Oh! Ia ingat jika di dalam gulungannya pernah ia taruh pembalut wanita sebagai antisipasi jika dirinya datang bulan di tengah misi. Akan tetapi, sedetik kemudian, Tenten menggigit bibirnya frustrasi ketika ingat bahwa semua gulungan yang dibawa hari ini sepenuhnya berisi senjata. Bahkan di dalam tasnya juga tidak ada barang yang dapat membantu.

"Neji, aku—" Tenten menjeda sejenak—seolah perlu waktu untuk meneruskan kalimat yang terasa berat diucapkan, "—da-datang bulan."

Rasanya, menghadang musuh yang tiba-tiba datang lebih baik daripada mengatakan hal seperti ini kepada teman laki-lakinya. Rona merah menjalar di wajah Tenten, sungguh ia merasa berada dalam situasi canggung tak terkira.

Tautan alis sang pemuda Hyuuga mengendur, tampaknya ia lega karena yang membuat rekannya kesakitan barusan ternyata periode bulanan, bukan terkena racun atau penyakit.

"Oh," Neji mengangguk pelan, "kau bisa menuju ke balik batu itu untuk memakai—"

"Aku tidak bawa, Neji!"

Tenten spontan berteriak memotong kalimat yang belum sempat selesai diucapkan dan Neji terlihat sedikit terkejut. Ia hanya panik, bukan bermaksud membentak pemuda itu. Satu tangannya masih memegangi perutnya, menahan lara. Sementara berusaha menarik napas panjang untuk mengatakan pokok permasalahannya.

"Gulunganku semuanya berisi senjata. Aku tidak membawa pembalut wanita," ia berkata lirih. Tenten kemudian menyerahkan gulungan tersebut kepada Neji dan mengatakan padanya agar kembali ke desa sendirian untuk melapor pada _godaime hokage._

Akan tetapi, tawaran Tenten ditolak mentah-mentah begitu saja. "Kau pikir, aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini hanya karena masalah ini?" pemuda itu berdecak pelan, sebelum tanpa diduga Neji melepas _apron_ abu-abu gelapnya yang semula melingkari pinggang.

Kedua netra _hazel_ Tenten membulat melihat sang pemuda yang mendadak melepas salah satu atribut pakaiannya itu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Neji mengalihkan pandang, ada semburat merah sangat tipis di sana yang tidak dapat Tenten lihat, pemuda itu menyerahkan _apron_ miliknya begitu saja kepada sang gadis. "Pakai ini, mungkin bisa membantumu untuk sementara."

Tenten tertawa patah, entah harus bereaksi bagaimana dirinya. Membayangkan merobek atribut pakaian milik Neji dengan kunainya lalu memakai sebagai—ah, sudahlah. Rasanya Tenten lebih baik lompat saja ke jurang sekarang. Jemari berbalut sarung tangan hitamnya terasa gemetar, belum sanggup menerima tawaran si pemuda.

Suara bariton lantas kembali memecah kecanggungan. "Kain apapun bisa asalkan bersih, 'kan? Pakailah. Aku hanya bisa membantu dengan ini."

Menarik napas panjang, akhirnya Tenten mengangguk. Lagipula, ini di luar perkiraannya. Terlalu lama berada di sini akan membuang waktu untuk sebuah misi sederhana, dan itu tentu bukan yang diajarkan Guy- _sensei._

Sang gadis berambut cokelat akhirnya menerima apron tersebut dengan wajah yang menahan malu. "Terima kasih, Neji."

"Bukan masalah."

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Tenten lalu menghilang ke balik bebatuan dan pepohonan yang aman dari pandangan. Segera, ia merobek kain _apron_ Neji dengan kunai dan menggunakannya sebagai pembalut darurat. Rona merah parah tidak mampu lagi ia sembunyikan di wajahnya.

' _Oh, tidak. Rasanya, aku tidak sanggup bertemu Neji lagi setelah ini.'_

.

.

 **End**

* * *

 **Note:** Bisa saja Tenten datang bulan saat misi berdua dengan Neji kan? :3 kira-kira seperti inilah.

Review?


End file.
